Existing medical image storage systems typically store images indexed by patient identifiers. Such systems are well suited to searching for images for a particular patient using simple database queries. However, they are not suited to more complicated search criteria and advanced searches, because more detailed information is not available. Medical professionals may wish to be able to perform more advanced searches.